Happily Ever After
by Widsith18
Summary: A (small) series of one-shots about Percabeth. If this is in any way shape or form like anybody else's thing I apologize.


Percy P.O.V.

I knocked on the door, my hands sweating. It immediately swung open and I saw _her._ She had on a gray dress and her hair was in a bun. She wasn't wearing any makeup, which I think makes her even more gorgeous, and she was wearing light gray high heels. Annabeth leaned forwards and pecked me, "You're late y'know. You should really work on your timing skills."

I grinned forcing myself to relax, "But if I wasn't late I wouldn't be me, and then you might not like me."

"True, but my parents almost made me stay home and baby-sit while they have a date. It's their idea of a cruel joke." She shuddered. "Which I would've blamed on you and then make you pay for it somehow."

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and brought it up to my mouth kissing it. "Milady, shall we get going?" I asked in a British accent. Annabeth looked shocked. "Since when did you have a British accent?" She asked walking out to the car with me. "Oh, I don't know... I picked it up from all the shows that Paul watches." I answered while opening up the door for her and walking around to my side.

"You're being a real gentleman tonight. Mind telling me why?" Annabeth said, a small smile on her face.

"You mean I'm not always a gentleman?" I asked mockingly. "And no, you may not know the reason. I think that I should be allowed to act like a gentleman when I want." Annabeth laughed that cute little laugh of hers, while shaking her head.

-••••••••••Line Break••••••••••-

When we got to the beach Annabeth gasped, "I'm surprised you never brought me here before Percy-It's... It's... Amazing." The sun was sinking into the ocean and the glow of the sun illuminated some of the ocean. The ocean was calm-courtesy of my father-and looked sort of glassy. The beach was completely empty except for us and I brought Annabeth over to a picnic table.

The food on the table was made by my mom but it looked like something that you would find in a restaurant. It was Chinese food and there was rice, egg rolls, honey chicken **(A/N I LOVE THAT STUFF)**, and a salad with lamb meat on the side. The drink was table had one big candle in the middle and had two smaller candles on either side of it. The plates and cups were fancy glassware and the silverware was matching (Well... That wasn't glass but you get the idea).

Annabeth sat down on one side and I on the other. I asked her what she wanted and, I think she was still recovering from shock, looked around at everything. "Uh... I think I will have some of the salad and honey chicken please."

"You can have more than that if you want y'know." I told her. See, I had originally thought (*cough*hoped*cough*) that Annabeth would eat more than that. I knew that I wouldn't be able to eat all this myself so I was kinda depending on her for help. Annabeth just nodded, "I know. I just don't want to take more than I'm gonna eat. It would, after all, be a shame to waste all this lovely food."

-Another Boring Old Line Break-

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and swung it back and forth intertwined with mine. As we walked down the street Annabeth started talking about the job she applied for and how they accepted her. "That's great Annabeth, but I have something to ask you. Is that a full time job?" We're almost there. I can feel my hand becoming sweatier by the second.

"It might be Seaweed Brain... Why?" We're there. My heart started to thump in my chest and I slipped my hand out of hers.

"Well. Annabeth. We've been dating for a whole now... Three years actually... And I wanted to ask you something." My hand is now in my pocket. "I just got an apartment... And... And..."

"And, what?" Annabeth asked, curiosity, nervousness, and hope showing in her eyes.

"You're not making this easier." I muttered under my breath. "I wanted to know... Willyoumarryme?" I blurted, blushing a deep crimson color and whipping out the ring. "I mean... I'd understand if you don't want to but-" I was cut off by Annabeth. The look on her face was priceless and I would've been laughing if the situation was different. Then her shocked face turned into a glare and I flinched.

"Of course I will marry you Percy, you better not think anything else." She turned excited and had a look of complete joy on her face. "I thought that you would never ask!"

-/-/-/-/Line Break-/-/-/-/

That night Annabeth went home with me muttering about making preparations and who to invite. Frankly I only heard half of it, I was too busy thinking about what Annabeth said. She had said yes! I was so happy I felt like I could fly (which is saying a lot because I am a son of Poseidon and Zeus hates my guts.


End file.
